Averagely Exquisite
by alicetheninja
Summary: Cammie Morgan is an Average in a world ruled by appearances. Zachary Goode is the Exquisite prince who she serves. It wasn't always this way. A scandal involving her parents and the theft of secret files has sent her into the service of the Palace. But, what if her parents were framed? It's time for Cammie to find out what really happened, and maybe fall in love in the process.
1. Becoming

**Hey I'm Alice and this is my first fanfic! Actually, it's the first story I've ever written, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Just press that little review button and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cammie, Bex, Zach, or any of the other awesome Gallagher Girls characters.. I wish I did but they belong to the one and only ALLY CARTER (unfortunately) **

"Cammie Morgan, starting today, you will be the prince's personal maid."

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Bex will show you to his room."

As soon as the king's aide finishes speaking, Bex drops into a curtsy and briskly walks out of the kitchen without a second glance. I trail slowly behind her, noticing the halls are changing. What used to be a tiny corridor allowing only one person to walk at a time has widened into a grand hall that could fit 10 or more people walking side by side. What used to be drab brown wallpaper has brightened into vibrant blues and greens, covered in decorations and paintings. I'm finally free from kitchen duty, scrubbing dishes and washing vegetables until my hands turned red and raw.

"Come on now, we don't want to keep the prince waiting," Bes says, startling me out of my thoughts. How did she get so far in front of me? I hurry after her, catching up to her once she stops at the door.

Behind that door is where the person I will serve awaits. What the prince will be like? We kitchen workers have seen the prince in photos of course, but we've never met him in person. After all, we're Averages, we're nowhere near good looking enough to meet the prince, one of the rare Exquisites. In a society based solely on appearances, the Averages are near the bottom, besting only the Ugly. Our purpose is to serve the others above us, the Pretties, the Beautifuls and the Exquisites; for me, it's the prince. I wonder, will he be arrogant and perverted, or will he be sweet and charming? Well, there's only one way to find out.

With a nod from Bex, I push open the door to see the one and only Prince Zachary lounging on his bed, making out with a girl I don't recognize. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry to interrupt you, I really should have knocked but oh, I didn't expect someone to be here. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I say, apologizing profusely. Oh how I wish I knocked first to save me from this embarrassment.

"You should be," declared the unknown girl, "Who are you anyways?"

Flustered, I manage to introduce myself. "My name is Cammie Morgan and I am His Highness Prince Zachary's new personal maid."

"You, a maid? What's next? Will pigs fly?"

"Now Macey," soothes the prince, "don't be rude. You'll scare off another one of my maids; I've lost 6 already this week."

"This will probably be the 7th then. Look at her! She's practically shaking in her boots!" replies Macey.

I'm about to defend myself when a sharp rap comes from the door, preventing me from saying anything.

A voice calls out, "Lady Macey, it's time for your dress fitting. You don't want to be late and displease your mother now."

"I'm coming!" Macey responds, sweeping through the door and out of the room, but not before stepping sharply on my foot.

I try to keep in my cry of pain to avoid embarrassing myself yet again in front of the prince.

After Macey leaves, Bex speaks up. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other," and she too walks out of the door, allowing it to close behind her.

"Well, it's just you and me now," remarks the prince.

**So, what did you think? REVIEW! **


	2. Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day! ~Alice**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17 - I read your review about the 2 points of view and I realized that I forgot to change the names. You see, it comes from an original story that I'm in the process of writing, so the names are different. To answer your question, no it's only in Cammie's POV. **

**Disclaimer: The characters of GG belong to Ally Carter, not me.**

_~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o~o.O.o_

_"Well, it's just you and me now," remarks the prince. _

I wish Bex was here to support me. I don't know her very well, but any company is better than none.

Now, I get my first real glimpse of the prince. Naturally, he's extremely attractive, with slightly unkempt chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes which, if you look more closely, contain darker green flecks. He has an air of superiority surrounding him, as if he knows he's better than you and isn't afraid to say it.

"As you know Your Highness, I'm Cammie Morgan and I am your-"

"New personal maid, I know, I know. So you're my maid. I have to say, you're not as good looking as the last one," stated Prince Zachary. "You're not as curvy either."

Well! That arrogant, rude, jerk! Not only does he cut me off, he insults me too? I can't act fazed by his comments though. I have to look like he doesn't affect me at all because I refuse to be another maid that runs off because she was scared. I wish I could stand up for myself, but he's the prince, and I'd probably lose my job if I said anything against him. I suppose I'll have to deal with him because there's no way I'm going back to kitchen duty.

"I'm sorry for not being attractive enough, Your Highness," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

"It's nice to see that someone has manners. Anyways, unlike regular maids, you're my **personal** maid. So, you'll be living here, with me. Of course, not in my room, but in this spare one."

Not only do I have to deal with him every day while I'm doing my job, I have to live with him too?

The prince walks to a small white door and pulls it open, revealing sparsely decorated yet luxurious living space. The whole room is painted pale blue, with a queen sized bed, and an ivory dresser. Over the dresser hangs a round mirror and a couch is nestled in a corner of the room. There's even a sliding door leading out onto a balcony! From the balcony, you can see the palace gardens filled with trees and flowers of every kind. Well, I suppose living with the prince won't be so bad.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" I exclaim.

"Great to know that you like it. But that's not where you're going to live."

Wait what? Where else is there?

Prince Zachary pulls open another small white door, revealing the closet containing a dusty cot with a dirty blanket.

"You're going to live here. After all, you have to have a living space suitable for your rank. If you need to go to the washroom, here's a bucket," says the prince, handing me a rusty metal bucket.

Needless to say, I am shocked. Just when I thought I would get a better life, I get one worse than the one I had before.

"Oh… well that's okay too, I guess."

After a few moments of silence, Prince Zachary bursts out laughing. "You should have seen your face when you saw the bucket! It was priceless! Haha, you looked so shocked and disgusted! I swear, your jaw dropped 50 cm!"

"Um, yeah…" I stand awkwardly, watching him laugh, startled at how quickly his attitude changes. He goes from being highly rude to rolling on the floor laughing.

The prince soon composes himself, and says, "Of course Ms. Maid, you're not going to live there. No, you're going to get the actual room. I can't believe you actually fell for it. You're probably stupid too."

Wow, showering me with insults, what a kind charming prince he is. I guess those princes in books don't reflect the real ones. I mean, how could he be Prince Charming when he's the opposite of charming?

I say, "No, it just took me by surprise, that's all," looking him in the eye.

"Sure, whatever you say," he replies, holding my gaze. Then, his eyes flick up and down, examining me. "I nearly forgot; those clothes won't suit a maid working for the prince. There should be a maid outfit in the dresser. Go get it for me."

I walk over to the dresser and pull open the top drawer to see…nothing.

"Oh yeah, it's in the bottom drawer," calls Prince Zachary.

I squat down to pull open the bottom drawer, take out the maid outfit, and hold it up. It looks okay, just a simple piece of black fabric, and a white belt.

"Your Highness, where are the pants?" I ask. It has to be a top; it's too short to be a dress.

"Why would you need pants for a dress?"

So it's a dress. And I have to wear it. Every, single, day. What did I do to deserve this?

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I don't believe I should wear this. It's inappropriate for a maid to show so much skin." I mutter under my breath, "Macey would get jealous too."

The prince must have had great hearing, or maybe I wasn't quiet enough because he said, "I guess you're right on both points, especially the one about Macey. If you look through the middle drawer, you should find a blouse and dress pants. Put those on in the bathroom." He then points to a door next to the bed. "It's right there."

So, I pull out the blouse and pants, and walk to the bathroom to get changed. Once I've put on my outfit, I walk back into my new room.

"Your Highness, is there anything you'd like me to do for you right now?"

He replies, "Once you finish unpacking - not that you have much to unpack - you can come to my room and tidy up my stuff. Wipe my shelves, organize my books, make my bed, and just make sure the room's clean. Guests are coming over and I don't want to leave a bad impression. Clean everything, but not my desk. You can't touch anything on my desk, and you especially can't go through my photo album. You might want to considering that there are many pictures of me, but just don't. I have to go to a meeting now, so bye."

With that, he walks out of his room off to who knows where. Not a second later, his head pops back into the room, saying, "Remember, don't touch the stuff on my desk!" and leaves again.

I prevent myself from crying out in frustration. Doesn't he know that I'm not an idiot? I can understand simple orders! I wait to see if he's going to come back again and give me yet another reminder. A few seconds pass, and once no one comes back in, I let myself sigh in relief. Well, now I have the room all to myself. Time to unpack…

**2nd chapter is done! I'll try to update throughout the week but I bet I'll have a lot of homework so next update is probably next weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEWW ;)**


	3. Reminiscing

**Heyy I'm back! Did ya miss me? IT'S MAY! Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry! But, you know as they all say, school comes first. I've been so busy with assignments, homework, and tests. Don't the teachers ever give it a break? By the way, you should really watch Les Miserables. BEST MOVIE EVER! It's almost completely singing, but it was amazing! So emotional! **cue dramatic sob here** Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I feel so loved! (Literally.) So, here's chapter 3!**

I walk to my room and slowly pull my things out of my small suitcase. I never had much, even when I lived with my parents. All our belongings put together (excluding the furniture of course) could probably fit inside 3 large suitcases. Even so, we lived happily in a small, drab, grey house, until the day I was sent in the service of the Palace. My parents never gave me a reason why.

*****************FLASHBACK ***************

I was sitting on the couch, sketching a picture of my mother while my father was out. We did this often; me drawing and her being my model. I always knew it wasn't something she wanted to do, but then again, she always doted on me, trying to make sure I was always happy. Maybe she thought I was lonely as an only child with no one to play with or talk to. After all, it's sad to say but I had no friends.

My mom always had a melancholy air around her but whenever I asked her why she was always so sad, she waved it off, telling me to worry about myself instead of her. However, she seemed especially unhappy this weekend, although she looked as if she was trying hard to cover it up.

"Mom, are you okay? You look sort of… sad," I said while trying to draw her nose properly.

Of course, she replied with, "It's nothing dear. Come on, let me take a look at your portrait."

"Wait, mom! You can't move or you'll mess it up. I'm not done yet!"

"Okay, okay. No need to yell."

We settled back into a comfortable silence. Who knows how long we stayed there, me sketching and her posing. Suddenly, a sharp rap came at the door, startling both of us. My mom hurried to the door and opened it, revealing the Palace Guards. They both had an imposing figure, being buff, muscled, and extremely tall, casting a shadow over my mother and I.

"We're here to collect Cammie Morgan for her lifelong term of serving the palace," said a gruff voice.

"What?!" I cried. "Why?! I don't want to go! I'm not going!"

The palace guard simply shook his head and said, "No questions. You have to. You have no choice. Come with us peacefully or we'll have to use force."

"NO! I'm not going!" I yelled, taking a step back. I tried to run upstairs, up into the safety of my room, but before I could even take three steps, a rough hand grabbed my arm.

"Come with us young lady." With that, the palace guard slung me over his shoulder and started out the door.

"Have a nice day m'am."

I punched and kicked him, but nothing seemed to affect him in even the slightest. It was terrible that I was being seized from my home, but what was even worse was my mom's reaction. She seemed to have no emotions, not showing the slightest bit of despair or anger.

"MOM! Help me! How can you just stand there! Mom!" I had tears streaming down my face now, cold, wet tears of anger and despair. I can't be taken away! I never did anything bad!

My mother said, with a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry Cammie but there's nothing I can do. It has to do with a promise I made in the past. I love you, and I hope you have a good life in the Palace."

"Well, I hate you! I hate you forever and I'm never going to love you again! How could you do this to me? If you loved me you would have not made that promise, you would have at least tried to make me stay instead of just standing there staring at me."

That hit home to my mom. She broke down and started sobbing. I saw her mouth move again, but the words were carried away by the wind. I was too far away to hear anything.

********************Flashback Over****************

That was three years ago. Back then, the guard dropped me into a horse drawn carriage and accompanied me to my new life in the palace. I still feel a lingering resentment towards my mom, and I always wondered, _What was the promise she made and who did she make it to?_

I take out a picture frame from my suitcase. It was taken a few days before I was taken away, when we were still happy and oblivious to everything else that was going on. I put that on the dresser and take out my gold locket in the shape of a heart. I don't wear it anymore because it was, according to the supervisor, "Unsuitable and too expensive for a servant." But, it's still my most valuable possession, the one material thing I actually cherish. To be honest, I have no idea where I got it from, but I never sold it, even when we were strapped for money. I don't know why; it just felt special and important. I slowly open the locket, feeling the designs engraved on the front, looking at the picture it held within, remembering when I constantly nagged my mom to tell me more about it. Of course, she just smiled and said, "You'll find out in your own time honey," which always irked me.

I quickly unpacked the rest of my belongings and walked into the bathroom to find a rag. I rinsed it out and wrung the water from it, then walked into the prince's room, ready to clean it up. Luckily, it wasn't that much of a mess – not what I would have expected from a teenage boy. I started off organizing his books and wiping down the bookshelves. I went around the room collecting some haphazardly thrown clothes, and putting that in the laundry basket for the cleaning lady.

After a few hours of work, the room was completely spotless and tidy. Well, except for the prince's desk. That looked like a mess. Papers thrown everywhere, pens scattered here and there, and books upon books stacked in a teetering pile. In the centre of it all was an old leather bound photo album. I walked over to examine it. I know Prince Zachary ordered me not to touch it, but what can I say? My curiosity got the better of me. It was small but thick, and the pages looked worn, as if someone looked through it many times. I just flipped open the cover when I heard the doorknob turn.

**Yeah, so I know this chapter might not have been great, but what the hell. REVIEW! I'll love you all forever. **

**P.S. I'll try to update soon, but you know those teachers. **


	4. Introducing

**Hey hey! I'm back! So it's summer time and school's almost out! Sorry for not updating for like, two months? but well, I just wasn't in the mood to write. Ah well, I'm back now. So, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it... it's sorta just a filler. **

Just before the door opened, I quickly slammed shut the cover and grabbed my rag, pretending to clean the bookshelf. Thank goodness I left it on the bookshelf instead of putting it away. I expected Prince Zachary to walk through the door, and I started panicking inside. Please, please, please don't let him notice that I touched his photo album. Luckily, he wasn't the one that came in.

In walked Bex, calling, "Cammie! Are you done cleaning the Prince's room?"

"Yes," I replied. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"The prince requests your presence for dinner. It's a formality required for all new maids. Tomorrow, you'll be eating dinner with us. Oh, and wear a dress."

"Oh. Sure. Well, I know where the dining hall is so, I'll see you there. I just need to change first."

"I'll wait for you if you want."

"No, uhm.. it's okay. I'll be fine. You go on first." In addition to changing, I still wanted to take a peek through the Prince's album.

"Bye then." Bex walked out of the room and down the hall, undoubtedly heading for the dining hall.

I opened my closet and looked for a dress. I wasn't sure which one to wear, so I used my surefire method of choosing something.

"Eenie Meenie Minie Mo, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let it go, Eenie Meenie Minie Mo." Okay, I guess I'm wearing this one. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a really pale baby blue one shoulder dress, with a white sash around the waist. It fell to just below my knees, and the skirt looked like it was made out of chiffon. I'm not one to wear fancy, lavish dresses with millions of sequins sewn on, so I was glad I got this one. I spent some time braiding my dishwater blonde hair and pulling it into a bun, letting some pieces out so it'll frame my face. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I made my way back into Prince Zachary's room.

I walked over to his desk, back to the mysterious photo album. I flipped open the first page and caught a glimpse of a young girl. She looked to be about 3 or 4 years old, with long dishwater blonde, large blue eyes, and a cute heart shaped face. Before I could take a closer look, I heard someone call me.

"Cammie! Are you ready yet? Dinner's about to be served."

I suppose I'll have to wait until the next time I'm left alone to really take a look at this girl. I walked briskly across the room and opened the door, meeting Bex.

"What took you so long?" she asked as we started down the hall. "I thought someone had kidnapped you and then I would have to barge in the room and use my ninja skills against your captors!"

I laughed. Only Bex would think that; she was such a nice person, but ever so strange.

"Don't worry. There's no way anyone would want to kidnap me. I'm not anything special; I'm just a maid," I replied.

"You never know," she said in a creepy voice, an ominous look present on her face.

"You sound like you want me to be kidnapped!" I exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Come on, you know I'm just teasing."

By this time, we had reached the dining room. I cautiously pushed open the door, and saw the eyes of dozens of people on me. Bex pointed to where I was sitting, and gave me a little push in that direction, seeing as I was frozen with terror. I tried to ignore the stares, making my way over to a seat at the end of the table. I sat down, making no attempt to start a conversation with the people around me. In front of me sat Macey, who had a strange look on her face. It was a mixture between contempt, irritation, and… jealousy? As I waited for the food to come, I wondered why Macey would be jealous. It couldn't be of me, I'm just a lowly maid, right?

Soon, the food came, waiters walking up and down the aisle with large silver platters. They set one in front of each person, taking off the lid and letting the steam escape. There on the dish was a small bowl of beef stew. I picked up my spoon and scooped up a bit. It was the best thing I'd ever tasted, with a rich flavor and small chunks of succulent beef.

At home, all we could afford was rice with a few carrots. If we were lucky, we might have had a little piece of chicken that was a quarter of the size of my palm. It was a pitiful life if you weren't very good looking.

I finished my stew quickly, and once everyone was finished, the waiters swarmed the tables again, taking our bowl away and placing a new dish in front of us. First it was a salad, then the main course, then the dessert. Throughout it all, no one tried to start a conversation with me, and I didn't try to talk to them. Although everyone around me was chatting animatedly, I stayed silent, preferring to focus on my food instead. At the end, before dinner was over, we were each given a flute of champagne.

That was when Prince Zachary got up and started speaking. "I propose a toast. To my new maid Cammie, in hopes that she won't quit her job by the end of the week." Everyone burst out laughing while I turned red.

Macey yelled, "Unlikely, but we can always hope, I guess." That made me blush even more. I wasn't that weak, was I?

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Finally, embarrass Cammie time was over, and we were allowed to go to our separate rooms. By this time, it was almost 9, so I decided to head back to my room and get ready for bed. I took a nice soak in the bathtub, and changed into my nightgown. I poked my head into Prince Zachary's room and said, "If you need me, just ring the bell and I'll be here as soon as possible."

He grunted, which I thought meant that he heard me, and so I closed the door, and slipped under the covers of my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Please Review! ~Alice**


End file.
